


time flies when you're in love

by alyciasnose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is sad, Clexa, F/F, Happy Ending, Oneshot, Pain, Sad, Slight Smut, Slight fluff, basically pain with bits of fluff and smut, clarke is suspicious, clexa 2020, lexa is being shady, ravenand anya, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyciasnose/pseuds/alyciasnose
Summary: “do you remember our fight? The one about Costia? You probably do. I had drunk that night and I was overthinking and did some dumb shit and I don’t want that to be your last memory of me. I understand why you kept what you were doing away from me, I'd do the same and if I could go back in time, I would change everything I did that night because I miss it, Lexa. I miss holding you at night and I miss your stupid jokes which even made my mom laugh. I just miss you”Lexa gets into an accident after Clarke and Lexa fight leaving Clarke broken.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	time flies when you're in love

**Author's Note:**

> basically this idea came to me from an edit i made (i will link it at the end)

_'Time flies when you're in love'_

Clarke found that being repeated to her daily when she was at school. She remembers it perfectly and how that saying became something she would tell herself every morning. She remembers how she told Raven about her crush on the shy brunette who led the school's soccer team to many victories through every championship. She remembers how she felt when Lexa had told her she felt the same and she remembers how their lips fitted perfectly together like puzzle pieces in a jigsaw. 

That wasn't the best of it and that wasn't what made Clarke believe the words being said to her. It was the night of her 21st birthday. Everyone had gone home leaving her alone with Lexa who had the biggest toothy smile she had ever seen and it wasn't until Lexa had said her name that she realized just what was happening. That was the night she became her fiancé; it was also the night Clarke realized just how fast _time had fled._

Clarke never took too much thought into the fact Lexa would come home late and leave early in the mornings. She knew how hard she worked, especially after Lexa had given up sport to work full time in her parent's hardware store. Clarke never thought twice about it. That was until Raven had suggested Costia. She knew Lexa would never cheat but she also knew her work schedule and the times never matched up. Maybe it was because Clarke was in denial that she'd never think about it, maybe it was because she couldn't stand to lose the love of her life or maybe it was because she'd learned how to shut the thoughts out. That was how their first argument started. Clarke had accused Lexa of being with Costia when she caught her sneaking back into the house at 3:30AM. She'd saw red on Lexa's cheek and in the darkness assumed it was lipstick. 

* * *

_"It's Costia isn't it?"_

_Lexa froze halfway in the doorway upon hearing Clarke's voice echo through the darkness and the anger in her voice made Lexa choke out a quiet "what." This was a different side to Clarke she had only saw aimed towards Abby and now it's aimed towards herself and she had no idea how to respond or approach the situation._

_"This past month. you've been with_ _Costia_ _. That's what that is on your cheek and-" The pause Clarke gave made Lexa swallow thickly before she chose to reach forward and flip the switch to the main lights and as everything started to come into view, she noticed the tears which were streaming down her fiancé's cheeks. "I haven't spoken or seen_ _Costia_ _since school." At this, Clarke lifted her eyes up to look at Lexa and she noticed the red mark looked nothing at all like it did when they were in complete darkness and if she weren't so angry, she would have felt sorry but instead she let it all out towards Lexa._

_"How the fuck am I supposed to believe that? The times you come home and the times you finish work don't add up at all Lexa! This isn't acceptable and to be honest I'm tired of waiting for you." Clarke's eyes began to fill up and usually she would have fought the tears and stayed strong but she was tired. she was tired of everything and especially tired of Lexa's secrecy. "Clarke I-"_

_"no, Lex I don't want to hear it. I haven't seen you in a month. A month! I live with you and I haven't seen you in a month! I just want-" The loud sigh Clarke let out gave Lexa a feeling in her gut. She felt sick and all she wanted to do is hug Clarke and tell her how much she loves her, but she couldn't and that's what hurt the most._

_"i thought you were better than this Lexa"_

_At that Lexa was left standing in the center of the living room alone. The only sound that could be heard was Clarke slamming the front door and then footsteps getting quieter and further away. Her legs went weak and all she could do was drop to the floor. Lexa was one who never cried, even in the worst of times but this? this grabbed at her heart and threw it to the floor to smash to pieces leaving no one but herself to pick them back up._

* * *

Clarke remembered how the week after their argument went, how she’d went back to her childhood home and locked herself in her bedroom, how Abby had called Raven to try and get Clarke actively doing something other than being scrunched up under her blankets. She remembers the feeling in her chest after Lexa had left her message of ‘I'm sorry’ on read and she remembers how Raven had taken her phone away and gave her a whole speech about how Lexa needed space. The pain in her chest seemed to make a reappearance as she thought about the words Raven had told her that day and how they made Clarke realize how terrible she’d acted towards the situation. 

“Hey, you don’t get to be sad like this” Raven’s hands had gestured towards Clarke who was laying on her bed, hiding behind her blanket. “This should be Lexa. She watched you accuse her of cheating and then she watched you leave her. I know Lexa has this tough physique going on but I'm betting she's been crying for days. I haven't gotten a witty text off her since and she hasn’t been into work. Mr Woods at one point got his guards to check if she was still alive.” Raven had taken a pause to take a long observing look at Clarke. She had noticed the new and old tear stains on her cheeks and decided to take a more careful approach to the situation than she’d originally planned. “This isn't you Clarke. The Clarke I know would go back to her home and sort this out with her. She’d ask Lexa light questions before even thinking about the possibilities of her with Costia. I don’t know what happened to you but the Clarke I knew died when Jake did” Both Clarke and Raven’s eyes had widened at the shock of the words that were into the air between them. The words had slipped through her lips before she could even process what she was saying and within a second Clarke was up and storming out of the room leaving cursed whispers behind her. 

Clarke remembered going home to see Lexa wasn’t there. She’d began worrying by the 7th day of not seeing Lexa in the apartment. She had no idea where Lexa was or what she was doing and she never got to find out where she’d been going to in the past but the more she thought about it the more she realized the red on Lexa’s cheek that night looked more like a cut and less like a lip stain. Maybe Clarke imagined the lip stain because it was easier to assume than to know the real truth or maybe the rage that built up within her led her to be blinded by all the red and white, she’d seen. 

It was on the 9th day that Clarke got a phone call that flipped her whole world upside down. She’d gotten constant calls from Abby, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Monty and Jasper all day. She had ignored all of them and was about to shut her phone off when Murphy started to call her. She figured it was important due to the fact Murphy never called her unless it was urgent and so she answered it. 

“Lexa’s been shot....” was all Clarke heard. Everything had gone silent as her heart had instantly dropped to her stomach, her vison went blurry and her breathing became staggered. It was if the world had disappeared beneath her and she felt as if she was falling down a black hole into nothingness. “Clarke? Are you there?” Murphy’s voice rang out in her ears and brought her back to reality, the tears quickly escaping the prisons of her eyes and falling at a fast pace down her cheeks. “I- I'm here” Clarke had choked out between sobs before disconnecting the call and rushing out the door towards her car. 

Clarke hadn't known what she expected when she got to the hospital but it certainly was not seeing all of her friends sitting there waiting for news. Clarke had thanked the gods that Abby was the surgeon on Lexa because she knew Abby would do anything and everything, she could to save Lexa no matter what. Abby had grown to love Lexa as one of her own and so she shared the pain and worry that revolved around the situation. Clarke remembered the moment Abby accepted Lexa into her heart. It was the night of her college graduation and it was when Clarke told her Lexa was her future that Abby saw just how happy Clarke had become. 

Abby had been in the operation room for over 4 hours and they’d heard no updates about Lexa’s state. 4 hours of waiting was long enough for Clarke to feel insane. She’d been telling herself she was just dreaming for the past 30 minuets but nothing in her brain could believe that with the amount of pain she felt in her chest, it was all too real for her to be dreaming. 

After falling asleep in Raven’s lap, Clarke had woken to see her mother looking back at her. The worry she was carrying was clear to Clarke and the tears that were streaming down Abby’s cheeks told Clarke everything. “is she?” The words had come out more of as a croaked whisper than Clarke had anticipated but Abby took no notice as she delivered her next words with her hand on Clarke’s. “Lexa was shot in the abdomen. We- we almost lost her in there but- Clarke she’s stable at the moment.” The involuntary sigh of relief that left Clarke’s lips made Abby frown and she squeezed her hand to bring her attention back to her words. “Clarke she’s been comatosed. we don’t know if or when she will wake up. You can see her if you’d like? Say your goodbyes?” 

Clarke remembered how her legs went faster than her brain could register when she rushed into the room Lexa had been laying in. She remembered how much she was shaking as she took Lexa’s hand in hers one last time. She remembers everyone standing around her and she remembers how Raven and Octavia basically moved into her apartment and slept in her bed with her.

* * *

2 months after Lexa’s accident Clarke had started to call Lexa’s phone just because the voicemail was the only constant thing she had left to Lexa and the idea happened while she was drunk. She'd forgotten Lexa was still in hospital and she’d drunkenly called her number to tell her she loved her. By the morning came around she’d seen the recent call log and gave in to see what she’d heard in her drunken state. Lexa would always answer her calls so Clarke had forgotten what her voicemail sounded like but when she heard it, it all came back to her. 

“You have reached the voicemail box of.” After this Clarke heard that all too familiar voice ring in her ears. Her heart stopped and the sobs she’d been holding in came out instantly as she clutched onto the blankets of her bed. 

“It’s Lexa. You missed me but I'll get back to you after I'm finished with Clar-” 

Then Clarke heard her own voice, it sounded muffled but it came out clear to whoever would be hearing it. “Lexa! You can-” The loud beeping sounded which cut off whatever Clarke had said which told anyone listening that they could record a message for Lexa to receive and without thinking Clarke opened her mouth and began talking. 

“Hey Lex. This is kind of stupid right? I- I'm sorry I yelled at you. I could have just spoken to you. Maybe then this would have never happened, maybe then I'd be able to help you in whatever shit you got yourself in.... I guess that’s all I wanted to say. Bye Lexa. I love you.” As Clarke threw her phone down on the bed Raven had appeared out of the bathroom and she’d given Clarke a knowing look and that’s all it took for Clarke to be laughing. “stupid right?” It had seemed Raven saw right through her as she sat next to her and took her hand in her own. “it's not stupid. If that was You, Octavia or Anya I would be doing the exact same thing” and then silence. They had sat in silence for hours until Raven had suggested they’d move to the living room to watch ‘One Day at A Time.’ 

It’s now been 2 years since Lexa’s accident and Clarke had slowed down on calling her phone a little. She'd went from calling it daily to weekly and now she only calls it monthly. The flashbacks she’d started getting got too much for her and Raven saw the toll it took on her and so she’d suggested slowing down which seemed to work. Except it didn’t stop the flashbacks at all. They would come at her harder each time and knock her emotions out of her chest. Clarke missed Lexa more than she’d let on and it seemed Raven and Octavia were the only ones who saw it. Living with them was nice for a while but now 2 years later Clarke finds herself alone most days and nights the only thing keeping her company are the memories of the late nights she’d spent with Lexa. Her favourite one would always appear in her dreams and she’d wake up to an empty, cold bed whereas her dream had convinced her Lexa would be waiting for her. Clarke’s hopes to wake up from these 2 yearlong dreams never faded, never ceased in her brain. She’d convinced herself at one point that it was her in the coma and this was her prolonged nightmare giving her karma for accusing Lexa of something so horrible. Clarke’s thoughts were shook out of her head as she began to focus on the blackness that was slowly coating her vision and no matter how much she flighted it, she fell into a deep long needed slumber. 

* * *

_“Lex? Are you awake?” Clarke smiled before poking the woman that laid next to her “_ _mhm_ _?” it was the dro_ _wsi_ _ness in her voice that made Clarke burst into laughter and had Lexa op_ _e_ _ning her eyes an_ _d_ _playfully hitting her on the arm “hey don’t laugh you woke me up” Clarke lifted both her hands up in the air in mock surrender while holding in her laughter “_ _I'_ _m sorry but your voice sounded really funny” Lexa smiled widely down at Clarke before sighing “Yes because Clarke its..” she looked down at her watch on her wrist and her eyes widened as she looked at into those deep blue eyes. “it'_ _s 3 AM Clarke what are we doing up” Lexa didn_ _'_ _t have chance to move back into a lying position on the bed as Clarke had wrapped hers_ _el_ _f around her waist stopping her from moving. “stay here. Don’t sleep. Not yet” Lexa heard the desp_ _e_ _ration in her girlfriends voice and that made her pull Clarke onto her lap so that she could look at_ _her._ _“is everything okay?”_ _Clarke’s eyes had gone wide in shock at the question that seemed to hang in the air longer than necessary and as much as she wanted to believe it, she couldn’t because Lexa seemed to be closed about her feelings. “I'm fine I just really miss you” Clarke felt Lexa’s arms wrap tighter around her waist as she was pulled into a hug which allowed her to bury her face into the nape of Lexa’s neck._

_“I'm here” was all Lexa had to say for Clarke to feel safe, to feel as though all her worries had dissolved within her. “now will you tell me what's on your mind?”_ _The question took Clarke by surprise and she suddenly hated how well Lexa had grown to know her. “_ _I_ _just”_

_After a deep breath Clarke began to speak again. “I know when we go off to different colleges, we won't have many times like this and I'm not- I'm not ready to let that go. Not yet” Lexa’s eyes widened slightly as she grabbed hold of Clarke’s hand and began peppering it with tiny kisses. “Clarke.”_

_Kiss_

_“we are not”_

_Kiss_

_“going”_

_Kiss_

_“to be”_

_Kiss_

_“apart”_

_At this, Clarke pulled her hand away making Lexa look up at her. Blue eyes full of confusion met green full of adoration “what do you mean? You're not going to Yale? Lexa you have to and you know I can't afford to go. So how are we not being split apart?” Lexa once again took her hand but this time she gave it a slight reassuring squeeze before smiling widely and saying,_

  
_“you’re coming with me, Clarke. My family and your family agreed to it so they already know.” after a long pause Lexa knew what was coming and before Clarke could speak, she began talking again. “before you say “ in her best Clarke impression “no I can’t let you do that Lexa” Clarke playfully hit her arm as she began laughing at her girlfriends antics but the laugh soon came to an end and was replaced with a smile I which she couldn’t stop from forming at the words she heard._

_“your tuition is already paid for so_ _you_ _kind of don’t have a choice”_

* * *

Clarke woke up and for the first time since Lexa had left, she felt happy. The memory stayed at the front of her brain and had always made a reappearance in her dreams but the happiness within them had only stayed for a split second after waking and that’s why Clarke wanted to sleep for forever. It always felt real. It felt as though they were still young and unaware of what their future held. 

Most of the time Clarke would paint Lexa onto canvases and create memories in which could have happened if Lexa hadn’t gotten hurt but this time was different. This time Clarke had an urge to create something more than just a painting. 

She got up out of bed and ran to her desk. This was the first time she had sat at it in years and somehow it felt different to how she remembers. Song writing came easy for Clarke and as soon as the pen met the paper, she lost herself in the words she was writing. 

What she hadn’t realized was Raven who had been watching her write since she started. In fact, she’d forgotten Raven still lived with her. 

Octavia had moved out and moved in with her boyfriend but Raven had stayed to keep Clarke company. Clarke knew Raven would rather stay with Anya and she also knew the main reason Raven stayed with her was because everyone thought she was losing her mind. She’d read a few of the texts Raven had gotten from her mother and they were all about Clarke’s mental health. She’d chosen to ignore them because yeah, maybe she was going insane. Without Lexa nothing was the same, everything felt out of place and there was nothing she could do about but wait for her girlfriend to wake up. 

“Clarke? Are you okay there?” Raven’s voice echoed through her ears and it wasn’t until she felt a hand on her shoulder that Clarke snapped out of the trance she had entered. 

“what? y-yeah I'm good.” after a long pause “why?” 

Clarke watched Raven’s eyes move to the paper on the desk and then back to her “Clarke, read the last line” Clarke quickly turned to look down at the words and as soon as she saw it, her eyes widened in both shock and devastation. 

“time flies when you’re in love.” 

It was as if the words she read made all the feelings she’d hidden come back up to the surface, each and every one of them attacked her and all at once she’d hit past her breaking point. 

Clarke thought she’d gone to her limit of letting it out but as soon as Raven’s arms wrapped around her, she broke even more and the words she spoke between sobs broke Raven in half too. 

“it’s all my fault” 

* * *

The rest of the day was spent on the couch, in front of the TV and catching up on One Day at a Time. The show had soon become the two friends go to show. They would watch it whenever either of them was feeling down or mad about something and it always seemed to get them laughing even when they didn’t feel like it. 

After 2 episodes Clarke had fallen asleep with her head resting on Raven’s lap and that had given her friend an opportunity to study Clarke’s features. Even in sleep she seemed to look exhausted and stressed, her eyebrows were at a constant frown and her lips were dry. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her breaths were staggered with emotion. During her study Raven had also fallen asleep with her head resting back against the couch. 

Their slumber didn’t last long as Clarke’s phone began blaring and then Raven’s alongside it a second after. Both girls loud out a groan before they got up and answered to Abby who had group called them so that Raven could be there and understand what was happening. 

Clarke put on her best happy voice as she spoke “hello?” 

As soon as Abby’s voice came through the speakers both girls heard the sadness and devastation in her voice which made Raven sit back down and Clarke begin to get ready. 

“there is something I must tell you” 

Abby waited for the rustling to cease before she continued. 

“Earlier this morning we thought Lexa was waking up because.... well she moved her hand slightly but I guess it was because of the pain and uh” She trailed off, not really wanting to say the words for fear that it was really happening. 

“Mom. What- what happened?” Clarke’s voice croaked out and Raven was beside her in an instant and was ushering her to sit down to keep calm. 

“Clarke, she was in a minimally conscious state before this. Now I'm afraid she's gone back into a vegetative state an-” 

Raven’s voice cut through sounding rather annoyed “Mrs Griffin, I apologize for this. You know I love you but please get to the fucking point. What the fuck happened?” Clarke’s eyes widened at the unexpected burst from her friend and the silence that filled the room would have made Clarke laugh if she wasn’t in this situation. 

“right. “she cleared her throat before speaking again. “Lexa has had to undergo another operation. She should come out soon but there's no telling if she'll make it. Clarke I-” 

Before she could finish her sentence, Clarke had ended the call and had ran towards the coat stand which left Raven with the responsibility of saying goodbye. “Abbie, I'm sorry to inform you but Clarke’s not on the call anymore. I'm going to have to go she's not doing so good” And just like that the phone call was over and both Raven and Clarke were in the car on their way to the hospital. 

From the moment Abby had told Clarke about Lexa, her heart seemed to stop and everything around her started to move in slow motion. Everything that she had previously been thinking about were forgotten and the only thing Clarke could think about was Lexa. 

As soon as they got to the hospital Clarke felt her legs take her away as she ran to the desk in the reception. “I'm here to see Lexa Woods” Clarke’s voice was slick with worry and it soon became clear to anyone within hearing reach of the feelings she had. 

After a few clicks of the keyboard the lady behind the desk finally looked up at Clarke before giving her a small smile before telling them, “room 307” but before they could even begin to go to Lexa, Abby had appeared making both Clarke and Raven stop in their tracks. “are you sure you want to see her?” a small nod is what Clarke thought would be enough for her mother to lead the way but apparently not. “Clarke you haven't seen her since the first day she was admitted, are you sure you want to do this?” 

After giving another nod and an encouraging smile Abby moved out the way and let them to the room where Lexa lay. She was laid on a bed in the corner of the room. Her bed was almost centre but edged more closer to the window than the door. Clarke figured this was to give her a more feel for reality. 

White blankets covered her body and her head was rested firmly back on two pillows which seemed to be doing its job. Wires hung out and all lead to a different machine. One showed her heart rate and made occasional beeps telling them she was okay. Another machine had a bunch of numbers and lines on it which told them how much anaesthesia Lexa had and if it was doing its job effectively. 

Clarke’s heart instantly dropped to her stomach when she saw the girl. She wasn’t sure when Abby and Raven had left but she was too wrapped up in staring at Lexa to care. Clarke had figured what she wanted to say to Lexa on the way here but in this moment, she became utterly speechless. The fear of not knowing if she’ll hear her voice again made Clarke want to say something better than just ‘sorry.’ If this was going to be her last words to her she wanted it to be something better and bigger than ‘sorry’ 

And so, she pulled a chair next to the bed, sat down, took Lexa’s hand in her own and began rubbing her thumb in small soft circles on the back of it. Just the feel of Lexa made her heart do somersaults in her chest and she was soon getting her confidence back and getting ready to begin talking. 

* * *

“I was going to start this with I'm sorry but I know that won’t be enough. Not now.” 

When she finally spoke, it sounded foreign and much quieter than she’d originally wanted it to be but she ignored it and continued talking into the air. 

“but I am sorry, Lex. I'm really fucking sorry. I'm sorry for everything, for not seeing what was going on and for accusing you like that” 

After a big breathy sigh, she began again 

“i can’t help but blame myself for this and honestly it’s eating me up. It's killing me that I can’t hear your voice or see that smile you do every morning when you look at me.” after a small laugh she sniffled before squeezing Lexa’s hand. “you know it’s kind of stupid. One day a few years ago I got drunk and called your phone and in the morning I didn't remember doing it but I saw your name in my call log and got curious. Did you know your voicemail is still the one you and I made together but that’s not even the stupid part. What's stupid is after that I would listen to your voicemail every day before bed and every time, I'd hear your voice it was like you were here with me. I felt insane at one point but I had raven and I took up music. Can you believe that? Who would've thought” And finally Clarke’s tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks and down onto the bed in which she was leaning over to get a closer look at her girlfriend. 

“do you remember our fight? The one about Costia? You probably do. I had drunk that night and I was overthinking and did some dumb shit and I don’t want that to be your last memory of me. I understand why you kept what you were doing away from me, I'd do the same and if I could go back in time, I would change everything I did that night because I miss it, Lexa. I miss holding you at night and I miss your stupid jokes which even made my mom laugh. I just miss you” 

After another long shaky breath, Clarke decided to finish it up. She didn’t want to say too much but she also didn’t want to leave anything out. 

“if you want to go, I want you to know it’s okay. it’s okay, I'll be okay... eventually” 

After wiping her tears, Clarke slowly looked up to her girlfriend's face but this time there was something different. Something Clarke couldn’t quite pick out. 

Clarke decided to brush it off and to finally reach out to touch Lexa’s face. her hand left Lexa’s and reached up to cup her cheek. Her thumb began rubbing soft circles before it came to a sudden stop at the realization that had took place in Clarke’s mind. 

Upon touching Lexa’s face, Clarke had felt wetness on her cheek and so when she stopped moving her thumb her eyes followed the trail of water that had appeared. 

“mom!” Clarke’s yell could be heard across the hallways as Abby came running in with Raven following close behind. “what’s wrong?” Raven’s voice cracked with each word as she slowly came towards the bed. 

“look. She’s crying. That means something right?” 

The hope Clarke had soon disappeared when she saw Abby’s facial expressions stay the same. She knew what was about to be said wasn’t going to be any help. 

“Clarke, it could mean a lot of things. It is common in comatose patients to cry. This could be her mind responding to you or it could mean nothing at all” Abby’s hand was on her shoulder as both Raven and her mother watched Clarke intently to see her reaction to this new found information. But nothing came and once she’d sat back down Abby offered her a blanket and advised her to get some sleep. 

* * *

_Clarke was sat in the living room and Lexa was in the kichen when Raven arrived to their apartment. It had been just 3 months since they moved in and every week on the same day and time Raven would pay them a visit just to hang out and keep them company which Clarke knew was just an excuse to get away from Octavia who seemed to always be about her new fling, Lincoln._

_“what are we watching today?” Raven’s arm came around Clarke’s neck as she slumped back into the couch and before she could say anything else Clarke was up and on her way towards where Lexa was. “surprise me. I'm going to check if Lexa hasn’t climbed into the oven”_

_As Clarke approached the_ _kitchen,_ _she noticed Lexa almost instantly who was facing the wall and away from her. “Lexa? Are you okay?” she took a step closer but before she could say anything else Lexa whipped around holding up finger guns towards Clarke “Careful this gunslinger’s loaded” At first Clarke was surprised and let a gasp but soon went back to focus on Lexa. “do you a have a permit? I must disarm you” with that she grabbed Lexa’s hand and held it firmly in her own which made Lexa let out a squeal before she whispered “what the fuck”_

_Before either of them could do anything else, Raven’s voice echoed throughout the apartment making them both begin to laugh loudly. “_ _I_ _can hear you’re being grossly cute in there and I'd prefer if you’d come in here because this movie is good and frankly, I don’t appreciate you rubbing your love everywhere”_

_Clarke was the first to sit down and Lexa was just standing which caused both girls to look at her. Lexa let out a heavy sigh before dramatically looking around “if only there were somewhere to sit” Clarke frowned as she looked at the chair directly behind Lexa and when the girl realized what she was looking at she kicked it over before sighing again. “I wonder where I could sit” At that Raven too sighed before grabbing Lexa and pushing her onto Clarke’s lap. “_ _i_ _hate you both” was the last thing that was said before the three began watching the movie. The last thing Clarke remembered was Lexa kissing her ear as she whispered “sleep well, beautiful”._

* * *

_When Clarke awoke it was as if time had moved and she’d been pushed into some sort of memory. she could feel everything around her but was unable to move or talk. She felt someone’s back pressed against her and a hand in hers but she couldn’t pin point who it was. Then whispered voices filled the air. “Why are Clarke and Lexa sitting back to back?” she recognized the first voice as Octavia and as soon as the second voice came into her ears, she knew the exact memory she’d been pushed in._

_“they had a fight” Raven’s voiced came out muffled and even though she as trying to be quiet it came out loud enough for everyone to hear._

_“and why are they holding hands?”_

_At that Raven’s response came out more of a laugh than anything else which made Clarke want to get up and get out. “Clarke gets sad when they fight”_

_But then a third voice filled the air and Clarke heard it directly in her ear as if it_ _ws_ _a secret only she should know “I'm sorry” at that she knew the exact argument they had. It had started when they were watching The Vampire Diaries and Clarke had mentioned how cute she thought Stefan and Elena were. Lexa was quick to come back with “Damon is literally there; they change each other for the better. You're trying to tell me_ _Stelena_ _is better than_ _Delena_ _? Babe, that's bland even for you” that seemed to have annoyed Clarke and made her get up from Lexa and as soon as she left, the brunette sighed before getting up and following Clarke to the floor to do their usual after argument routine._

_After a while of just sitting there, Raven and Octavia had left leaving the two of them alone which encouraged Lexa to get up and pull her towards the couch. When she wouldn’t sit with her Lexa sighed heavily before speaking “please sit down? Look it isn't my fault they’re in love. Much like you and I" both their eyes widened at the confession and Lexa thought Clarke was going to leave nut instead she took a step back while keeping her eyes on her girlfriend “god, I can't fucking stand you” at that Lexa gave her a smirk before leaning back on the chair with her arms open “you don’t have to stand”_

_Clarke almost instantly got what she was trying to say as_ _as_ _she made her way over to Lexa and sat on her lap facing her with her legs wrapped around her waist and after a while of silence Clarke decided to finally speak. “seriously though, fuck you”_

_What Clarke wasn’t expecting was Lexa’s_ _next_ _words which made her body begin to heat up and her heart rate to speed._

_“is that an offer?” with that Lexa’s lips came crashing to her own and almost instantly a soft moan escaped the blonde’s lips which only seemed to urge Lexa’s hands to run up her shirt and cup her breasts. Her own hands had made quick work to the buttons on Lexa’s flannel and as soon as it opened the smirk was wiped off her face as she looked at Lexa, bare in just her jeans. “risky” was all Clarke could get out and before she could say anything else, Lexa was lifting her shirt over her head and placing hot kisses down her neck while her hands travelled down to the button on her jeans. At that Clarke felt her whole body become as hot as fire and that only heightened when Lexa’s kisses lowered down to her breast and then she felt Lexa’s tongue swipe across her bust all while her hand had lowered down between her thighs pressing tight circles which gradually got faster the more Clarke moaned._

_Just when she felt herself begin to let go, she felt a hand squeeze hers. She recognized it as Lexa’s but knew it wasn’t and just as she’d began to focus on her surroundings she was back in the hospital, holding Lexa’s hand except she wasn’t the one squeezing._

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/B60cND2nLjb/?igshid=420ahjh49vt5


End file.
